


Slaine's Torture

by Imperfect



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect/pseuds/Imperfect
Summary: I was fascinated with Slaine's torture scene in season 1, So I tried to add bits and pieces, starting at the end of episode 7.(So there isn't a torture scene in chapter 1)Not a good work, I know, since it's my first try...but please enjoy it :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was fascinated with Slaine's torture scene in season 1, So I tried to add bits and pieces, starting at the end of episode 7.(So there isn't a torture scene in chapter 1)  
> Not a good work, I know, since it's my first try...but please enjoy it :)

#SLAINE#

The Hellas and her owner crashed into the blue waters. I knew the Martian Kat was now useless, but like Trillram, Countess Femieanne might have an escape route. He should blow it up, just in case...

'WHAM'

I jumped at the sound of an explosion. As I circled the sky, lowering altitude, I saw the silouette of a United Earth Kat at the hull of the giant ship. The Kat's gun was leveled at the place where the Hellas had sank moments ago.

Wait...the giant ship?

I looked at the ship which had burst out of the cliff and rammed into the Hellas. It had an Martian look to it, no Terran ship would have a Martian design, nor be so large as not to burn up fuel too quickly. Such a ship would have to use Aldnoah...but surely the Terrans cannot activate the Aldnoah drive...?

"Princess Asseylum!"

Right there, I could see her, with her hand on the Aldnoah drive, blond hair, white dress, looking as regal and beautiful as ever.

A sigh escaped me. I was so relieved to see my princess alive and well.

"I've found you at last..."

"...Your princess was dead."

I drew back in surprise. Of course, Orange was channeled with my Sky Carrier.

"And it spite of that..."

What did Orange mean? Princess Asseylum was alive, I had known from when Trillram ranted on about his clan being branded traitors.

"...why are you looking for her?"

"...huh?"

"You knew that the princess was alive. So why?"

I had known that the princess was alive from when Trillram ranted on about his clan being branded traitors if he let her live. But surely I should not tell the treachery between Martian nobles to a Terran.

"What do you mean?"

"Answer me."

No, I decided not tell him. I would meet Princess Asseylum and inform her first. She must be the first one to know about the attempt on her life.

"Take me to Her Highness."

"Answer my question first."

A strange grinding noise caught my attention. Anger rose in me as I recognised the sound of a Kat moving. Orange had probably turned his gun on me.

Why would he do that? 

They just fought, united against the princess's enemy...

"...wait, are you intending to exploit her to your own ends?!"

"If she's exploited, do you have a problem with that?"

NO!

The princess was in trouble. If this Terran is willing to use her, than the whole of United Earth Headquarters probably did too...

I wasn't sure what to do. Lost in my own thoughts, I murmured "Are you..."

A rough jolt and emergency screens popping up brought me back to reality. The screen showed that one of my wing joints were incapacitated.

Out of the window, I saw the orange Kat going down.

That damned Orange. He shot my Sky Carrier and escaped.

Trying wildly to regain control, I noticed the channel was still on, and shouted "Are you my enemy?!"

I couldn't steady my descent, the broken wing joints wasn't working at all...

 

#INAHO#

Safely on the ship, I gazed at the Sky Carrier plunging underwater, similarly to Hellas just before.

A Martian pilot, looking for a known-to-be-dead assassination victim. I could not take the potential risks sure to come of the pilot Bat meeting the princess. He was very likely to be another killer.

I stared at the broken plane washing up at the opposite bank.

"You..."

I could hear Inko calling me, telling me to come inside the cliff.

"...are my enemy."

Do not harm the princess.

I walked into the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it better to keep to the original work or write a new storyline? Hmm I don't really know...

#SLAINE#

I was furious.

At myself. At Orange. At the malfunctioning Sky Carrier.

I had trusted Orange, if only for a short time. 

An unspoken trust that forms in the heat of battle. The kind of bond that works only in a battlefield. 

A trust that allowed me to give Orange the access to his weakest point: the joint of a wing.

Orange knew, that if he aimed his gun at the engine, he himself wasn't likely to escape unharmed before an explosion ocurred. The tip of the wing wasn't a big loss, I would have been able to manuvere it onto land or the ship. 

But a shot to the joint or middle of the wing left me unable to control the angle or course of the Sky Carrier. So I could just watch and curse as I plunged under.

Sinking deeper into the lake, I could feel the pressure increasing, my ears becoming more and more pained.

Water...I had nearly died from water on Mars before...and now I die from water on Earth...?

I blacked out.

 

#Cruhteo#

I strode around one of the large chambers of my Landing Castle. A servant informed me through the channel that the boy's stolen Sky Carrier was currently located in Tanegashima's largest lake. As I sent orders to capture the boy, alive, at Saazbaum's request, my thoughts were elsewhere.

I felt confused.

Of course, none of my servants would have recognised that I felt such. My face was a mask of fury. But I did feel confused, very much so.

The boy had been speaking the truth when he pledged himself loyal to Princess Asseylum, I was sure of it. He had seemed so sincere when he begged to be sent into battle against the Terrans, as well.

Why would he go to the Terrans, the murderers of the princess he so admired?

"Count Cruhteo! The boy was found in the stolen Sky Carrier. He seemed to have fallen into the lake and lost consciousness due to pressure, which had been washed up to the ground."

"Good. Take him to the dungeons and chain him up to the electric shocker. Strip him of his shirt, as well. He no longer deserves to be honored wirh the uniform of a Versian pilot"

"Yes, Count!"

So the Terrans had abandoned the boy after? Well, such is the nature of Terrans...the arrogance, dishonesty...

"Count Cruhteo."

I flicked my eyes to look at the new channel.

"Count Saazbaum. Your servants informed me that the boy had been found."

"...what are you planning to do with him?"

"Question him for information about the Terran forces, of course, Count Saazbaum. What else would he be use of now?"

"Do not be too harsh with him. If he dies, we learn nothing."

"If he dies, Vers would have gotten rid of a traitor. I have no need for a servant who would go running to the enemy at first chance."

"Still, he would be a valuable source of information. I-"

"Count Cruhteo! The interrogation is ready-"

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE TALK OF A COUNT?!"

"I...Count Cruhteo, I am-"

"Go to the servant quarters and wait there. I will attend to you once this business is over."

I glared at the cowering servant. He had burst into the room, without even knocking or announcing himself. He will know the price of inadequate service.

But first, to more pressing matters.

I swept out of the room with an inviting gesture to Count Saazbaum.

His channel silently disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine's torture, at last! Maybe I'll make a different ending...

#SLAINE#

I woke up.

But I knew enough to keep my breathing steady, my eyes closed. 

This was a strange situation, and my brain registered some strange facts.

First, the uncomfortable position. My arms were high above my head, wrists encased in cuffs that felt like metal. My ankles had shackles and chains on them, too.

Next, my bare chest. My shirt and uniform was gone, and I had nothing on above my waist.

Lastly, my wounds. The various cuts and scrapes from the battle wirh Hellas, also the fight with Orange, were well treated. Not crusted with blood, as it should be, if left alone.

And why would anyone heal me then chain me up like this?

"I know you're awake, boy."

...or maybe not 'lastly'.

I opened my eyes to face Count Cruhteo, sitting on a chair in front of me.

Why was he here? Or, why was I here?

"Why are you here?"

I flinched. It was as if he could read my mind.

"My servants found you, unconscious, in that Sky Carrier you stole."

Ah, so that's how Count Cruhteo was facing me. Then I was in his landing castle, chained up in the dungeons. For questioning, probably.

"Do you know why I captured you alive, boy? When I should have had you killed?"

"...yes."

"Insolent boy. At least you say you know."

What could I say? I stared into his eyes. They were cold and cruel.

"Why did you go to that island?"

To tell him that, I would not be able to avoid informing him of the princess's survival.

And he was likely to be the planner of her murder.

I chose the only option possible. I stayed silent, dropping my eyes instead.

"Very well."

I saw him giving his attendent a curt nod, saw her finger pressing the button...

 

#CRUHTEO#

I stared at the boy as he writhed and screamed.

He jerked his head, screaming and gasping, his face twisting as he endured the pain.

I don't normally care about watching torture, but this was...different, somehow.

Perhaps because he was a traitor. Yes, probably.

Realizing I had been staring at him long enough, I signaled to my attendent.

The boy's agonized cries faded, and he let out one last whimper before falling silent, eyes closed.

"Again, why did you go to that island?"

The boy opened his eyes and looked straight at me....and I could read the determination in him, in every line of his body. 

I had never seen him so resilient before. It troubled me, that the boy would refuse to help me, the enemy of his princess's enemy.

I jerked my chin at my attendent, and she started the process again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was ignoring Inaho too much...

#INAHO#

I walked around the ship, registering everything. Nina said the crew found it while we were fighting Hellas. It was a fine ship, larger than any other I had seen, more than capable of fighting or launching Kats into battle.

"The Deaucalion. Is that the ship's name?"

"Yes, Captain Magbaredge says so."

Inko came beside me. 

"Are you all right?"

"There is no reason I should not be. I was in a highly safe Kat, and as you saw, I was safe under the...Sky Carrier."

Inko looked at me strangely. I rarely paused in speaking.

"Well, why did you shoot it? Did it declare itself our enemy? I'm actually surprised that a Martian plane would help you like that. And why on Earth did you trust the pilot on first sight....Inaho, what's wrong with you?"

I blinked. Numbly I realized what she had said. 

"I'm fine. And I shot the plane because I decided he was likely to be a threat to Her Highness. Now excuse me, I think I need to rest."

"Hmm." I knew Inko was staring at me, but I pretended otherwise. "Maybe you should. You must be tired from the fighting."

I walked towards Yuki and Captain Magbaredge. Yuki saw me, but before she could speak, the captain turned towards me and spoke to me.

"Ah, Kaizuka Junior. You did well today. What did you do with the Martian plane?"

I tensed. Why was so everyone asking the same thing? "I shot it after speaking briefly with the pilot. He was likely to be a threat to the princess. Now, if you"ll excuse me, please tell me where my assigned quarters are."

"Hmm." Why was she looking suspiciously at me? "Officer Kaizuka will take you there. You are dismissed."

I mentally sighed. I knew that Yuki would give me a lecture about being too reckless in a battlefield. I wished to spend some time with my tablet before listening to her.

Just as I thought, she began to talk disapprovingly the moment we turned into a corridor. 

"Nao, what were you thinking? You didn't know if that plane was friend or foe, and you just went with it as if it was an ally!"

"And it was. It helped me defeat the Martian Kat, remember?"

"Still, you shouldn't have trusted him so easily. And you shot it later! He turned out to be an enemy! What would have happened if it had decided to fight you up in the air?"

"That would not have happened, I knew from talking with him that his first priority was to defeat the Hellas. And I could get away from him quickly if I wanted to."

"Ohhhhh Nao! Can't you just listen to me for once?!"

"No, the only reason you are so agitated is that you cannot see a logical flaw in my words. Therefore, it is likely to be correct." He smiled quietly at his sister's frustrated yet concerned expression. "Though the enemy of my enemy is not my friend, he may still he useful. I know that."

"Nao..." Yuki looked worriedly at me. "Just...take care, always, Nao."

"I always do, Yuki."

She sighed, giving up. "Okay, this is your room. You'll be sharing it with Calm. Come to the hall for dinner, all right?"

"I will, Yuki. See you later."

She nodded, and closed the door as she went out. I looked around the room. Not that there were a lot to see. Two low beds, a table and a bathroom. One of the beds had a bag and clothes sprawled across it; I recognised it as Calm's.

I put my bag on the table and reached for my tablet. Wriggling into my bed, I turned it on and put in the password.

I began typing information about the Martian pilot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I'm going. Sorry:(

#SLAINE#

I could hear myself screaming as the electricity cut through my body.

It hurt worse than the last wave.

I could actually feel the electric currents running through me, burning my flesh, clawing at my nerves and bringing a single clear message with it: pain.

It was tearing hungrily at me like a live creature, a beast. I couldn't even see though my eyes were wide open. I knew I couldn't stand it much longer......and just as I began to panic, thinking it would never end, it stopped.

My head dropped onto my chest like a stone. I barely had the strength to open my eyes, but I did.

Count Cruhteo's cane handle pushed my head up, his eyes were boring into mine. I looked at him, weary but determined not to give away any information.

He asked me if I were ready to talk yet, and when I replied no, he tortured me again. This fell into kind of a routine, I don't know how many times, untill I finally fell unconscious.

As I woke again, I could hear Count Saazbaum's voice over a channel, talking, convincing...pleading? With Count Cruhteo to interrogate me with gentler methods than torture. 

Why?

Surely he had no reason to help me?

Count Cruhteo remarked angrily to the other count, "We do not have to have pity on the lesser race!", and walked out, his attendents following him. The door swung shut, and I was left, hanging from the ceiling.

I thought they would torture me again if they knew I was awake, so I pretended to be unconscious...and than I really did fall asleep.

 

#INAHO#

Hair, creamy blond. Eyes, blue-green. Skin, white. Age?

My fingers hovored over the 'age' section of the personal information slot. I decided to leave it blank and moved on to the next one.

All I saw of him was the brief glimpse I caught when he plunged into the lake. Somehow I could remember his face very clearly, but than, I always had a good memory.

Nationality...I didn't know that one, either. Height, weight, both no. I scrolled down the short list, but I could not answer any of them.

I clicked the 'enter' button and prepared to shut the tablet down.

'Please enter name to save information'

Of course.

I didn't know his name.

I fought a battle against one of my greatest enemy with him and I didn't even know his name.

Perhaps Seylum will know?

I almost flinched at that thought. Why on Earth would Seylum know her assassin? 

Was he her assassin?

Why else would a Versian pilot be looking for her?

Why would a Versian pilot fight to kill a Versian Countess?

Maybe...maybe, just maybe, Seylum will know. 

Trust myself and follow my instinct.

I will drop a hint at dinner today.


End file.
